Five Times They Couldn't Resist
by Mizukotsu
Summary: Five times where Denmark and Norway just couldn't keep their hands off each other.
1. Pubescent Innocence

So, this was another request off the kinkmeme and basically it was "Five times Norway and Denmark couldn't resist the urge to touch eachother". Basically. Anything goes, too... so I decided for the first time that it would be something of the innocent nature. Something simple and clean and to the point because really, for most people, the urge to touch others and be touched is usually the same period of time, all the time.

* * *

::Pre-Teen Innocence::

The first time was when puberty hit. It wasn't too long before they became seafarers, or better yet, vikings pillaging and plundering. Usually the Dane woke up each morning to welcome the day with the sight of his best friend, however, he found that this day something was _different._ When he had turned over to announce a morning greeting to the other, he stopped, his chest suddenly clenching and his cheeks warming at the sight of the Norwegian. In that moment, he didn't see Norway the same way as he did the night before and every (or any) other day before then. More than just his cheeks warmed up too; As his eyes followed down the other's neck to her bared collarbone, he felt a warmth pooling between his legs.

"W-What the hell…"

Denmark never did have a clean vocabulary, even at that age, and he pushed down the blankets to observe his growing excitement. What was this? He was curious of it and the feeling it was giving him was just so good that he grabbed himself to see what it would do. "O-Oh…" It felt so… Amazing, and he continued to stroke himself, letting out some more sounds of approval. He did what felt right, he sped up his hand, making him get a bit loud.

Norway, who was usually a heavy sleeper, was woken up by the recurring noises. Of all times though, it quickly became bad timing as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight in front of him. Rubbing the sleep dust away, he sat up straight, his night dress slipping further down his shoulder as he quirked a brow at the Dane, also becoming curious what the other was doing to himself.

"Danmark?"

The Dane froze suddenly, a feeling of embarrassment rushing through him as he slowly turned to face the other who by now was looking even more… Attractive, and it made his arousal twitch in need for _something_ and he still wasn't even sure of what. More of Norway's shoulder was showing too and damnit, he wanted to touch her so badly, and the need to have her touch him grew too. Without responding to his friend, he reached out and tugged her towards him and did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed her.

That wasn't all either, because his hands were on her in seconds, finding their way under her sleeping gown and further up to touch her chest where he knew boobs were supposed to be, but before he could get that far Norway forcefully pushed him away and down onto the ground. She breathed heavily, her face tinted red.

"D-Don't do that!"

Denmark could only question why. The why was quickly shown to him as Norway lift up his gown.

"YOU'RE A BOY?"

Norway nodded his head and was quick to inform Denmark that he was an idiot. However, even though Norway was actually male, that didn't change the wishes or thoughts that grew within Denmark that morning. He sat back up and inched towards the Norwegian, finding everything even more exciting than before as he grabbed the other by the waist and whispered a request that seemed to be more of a demand than anything.

"I want you to touch me, Nor…"

Always the smart one, Norway figured he knew where Denmark wanted him to do just that, and with desperate movements he was gripping the other tightly in his smaller hands, with inexperience doing whatever came to mind. When he heard the Dane make a sound that indicated he liked what he was doing, he would do it again and again.

"I... I have always wanted to, Danmark…"

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I would like to inform that it was implied that Norway had the same wishes to touch but wasn't as bold to act upon them, but now that everything seems to be alright to do just that, he won't be able to hold back now, haha! Especially since the viking age is coming up, too... Every moment they'll be itching to need each other all the time.

**Also, this story's rating will go up to "M" any time so if anybody out there is reading this, be sure to change the rating if you can't find this!**


	2. Viking Mojo

Hahaha... so part two is based off a random moment in viking history. I really love my beta, too for helping me out because I have a very awkward style of writing that mostly works well for paragraph-form roleplays, not fanfics xD Anyway... behold part two~

* * *

Being Vikings meant being busy all the time. There just never seemed to be time for much, but for Denmark and Norway, they always made sure they had time for each other. No matter the circumstance of battle, invasion, or fight, they both would find themselves relieving their needs every single time in all sorts of ways. Be it on the ground, against a tree, by the sea, or on a cliff, it didn't matter because when they needed to be together, they'd do anything.

Tonight would be no different, either. Or so Denmark had thought.

Norway had been gone for a few months on a long journey going westwards into the large expanse of sea and returned with a scarlet-eyed child. Denmark, who had been eagerly awaiting the Norwegian to feel him, be inside him, and fuck him was put to a halt. They both stared at each other, that all too familiar heat and tension rising between them and they both could read the need in their eyes but now this child was in the way of that. The months of waiting stretched out even longer until it reached it's boiling point and Denmark couldn't hang on any more and neither could Norway.

"F-Faen… _Danmark…"_

The Norwegian hardly left the room where he put the new child to rest when he was shoved face first into the opposing wall. It hurt but it wasn't anything he wasn't already used to seeing that pain came to him nearly everyday in means of battle and the general deeds of being a Viking. There was no moment of hesitation either when a strong, callused hand was already making it's way under his tunic and teasing his cold skin that warmed at the touch.

"I want you, Nor… right fuckin' now."

It was a firm demand from the Dane; his cock was at full arousal already, and so goddamn horny from months of waiting. So goddamn horny, in fact, that he roughly gripped onto Norway's hips, shoving him further into the wall. The other's pants were so thin too, and he always believed that Norway purposely wore such skimpy clothing like that so it made moments like this easier. With a smirk, he positioned himself behind Norway to get in a better angle than before, and thrust against the other's clothed ass and he groaned at the instant spark of pleasure. Even though they both had pants on and it was getting in the way for skin-on-skin contact, it still felt incredible. Norway moaned as quietly as he could in response, but it wasn't a moan of satisfaction, but one of desire. It had been too long, afterall.

"Mm… I missed _it_ so much."

Norway was referring to the hard, clothed arousal pressing so amazingly between his ass. Desperate, his hands grasped the wall he was pressed against, providing better hold as the Dane continued to force himself against him while he in turn rolled his hips back. Denmark only growled in response. The sound was as animalistic as his actions, too, as the Dane bit down on Norway's neck and marking what was and would always be his. Clutching onto the Norwegian with a stronger grasp, he bucked forward again, banging the younger Nordic even harder into the stony wall. Denmark felt no worry that he might've hurt Norway just now, and proceeded to apply his lips elsewhere upon Norway's neck before dragging them upwards to his ear, teeth catching onto the lobe with a rough tug. During that moment, he slid his hands down over his lover's ass, feeling the gentle curve of it as he felt for a good grip on the cheeks before slowly spreading them apart. Yes…

"Hng… Fuck, how I missed _this_, Norge."

The moment he aggressively ripped away at Norway's pants and the moment in which he did the same to himself, a door had opened, but they were hardly paying attention to any other sound save for their own. Denmark moved down onto his knees now, grabbing Norway's ass again and spread them as the Norwegian did his share of opening his legs a little wider to aid the Dane behind him. Denmark, who was pressing his thumbs close to that tight muscle, face stretched out in a anxious grin, moved forward and pushed his face in and began greedily licking away, until:

"N-Noregur?"

... From then on, they carried out their private matters as far away from the young nation's bedroom as possible. Big Brother Norway made sure of it.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, that is Iceland that is being referred to here. I purposely left his name out in this because I just wanted to imply his discovery and presence~ Also, just for fun facts... Norwegian vikings _were_ the ones who discovered Iceland =3=

I really dislike leaving author notes... I feel I should write more crap here, but I dun wanna~ XD


	3. The Last Night

The third time was the night before Norway had to leave with Sweden, after Denmark lost him in the Napoleonic wars. The moment that damn document was signed, a brief glare, mixed with a hidden emotion of pain, was directed at the Swede from Denmark. Norway could only look down so that none of his feelings would be revealed in front of the Swedish nation before them. As for the recipient of the hard look that had been sent out by Denmark, he could only quirk a brow in question of it. What was that he saw in the depths of the Dane's eyes? Well, no matter, Norway was _his_ now, just compensation for what Denmark took from him years before. Besides, no amount of pleading could have ever been enough to convince him to let Norway stay with Denmark, anyway.

The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway would be no more, and they all knew that any sort of begging couldn't change that.

"_W'leave t'morrow mornin' at dawn. Sharp."_

That was the last thing they heard Berwald say because as soon as Denmark's messy cursive writing scratched across the settlement, the both of them got up without another word and left. As they did, they walked a little closer than they normally would have when in front of anyone else. Sweden sat by as a witness of this, barely catching Norway and Denmark brushing their fingers together before clasping hands and exiting the room. As he rolled up the parchment that officially ceded Norway to his kingdom he had failed to hear the sounds of desperate hushed voices in the hall silenced intermittently by lips against lips.

It wasn't long before they were both in Denmark's barely lit room, Norway moving on top of him and taking in as much of the other's arousal as his body would permit. His smaller hands lay flat against Denmark's chest though as his fingers curled up a little, nails digging in Den's skin. However, as he bent over to relieve some tension that was building up in his legs, Denmark caught something on Norway's face, now that he had a clearer view of it.

"_Nor.. don't cry…"_

"I-I'm not… Hmn… it just hurts…"

Norway could blame it on the pain all he wanted to yet he didn't want to stop this over something that was trivial in his opinion. He wanted this. Denmark, who eyed the Norwegian with minute suspicion from below, accepted it for now as he held onto Norway's hips and continued to thrust upwards into him. He was covered in a layer of sweat and he groaned out a mixture of sadness and pleasure as he felt Norway's tight warmth envelope him. Tonight, Denmark and Norway would do this just about anywhere; in front of anyone and until they were exhausted. However, Denmark's worry got the better of him as he slowed down.

"_We've done this countless times… it's been decades since you've cried over doing it…"_

"_S-Shut up… it just hurts this time…"_

Denmark nodded, grip tightening as he flipped them over suddenly and adjusted their arrangement so that he could gaze down at Norway. He wanted to admire the other like this just one last time before he's gone and he ran his callused hands up the Norwegian's thin thighs and to his stomach before repositioning himself. Glancing at the other and checking his eyes for anything that may be an indication for him to stop, he saw nothing. Besides, if Norway implied it was okay to go on, then he would until the other made a movement they should stop. Getting a firm grasp of Norway's waist he teased the other's hole with the tip of his member before pushing in.

Norway, reaching out his arms around Denmark as he was entered, pulled the Dane down while his legs spread a little wider to give the other better access to increase his pace. His cheeks were flushed red from bliss and covered with dried stains from earlier tears and there was no point to try and hide that anymore. With slightly parted lips, Norway threw his head back into the pillows which gave Denmark an opportunity to nuzzle into smaller nation's neck. He muttered incoherent words against the skin which were harder to understand than usual as the Danish language was muffled and his ears weren't concentrated to try and decipher it. His moans were becoming more and more frequent as the pits of his stomach were boiling with the need for release and so he held onto the other with a stronger hold. As usual, there was no doubt that Denmark would once again wake up with trails of red down his back left by Norway's nails which often occurred every time the Norwegian was close to climax. So knowing this, the Dane slowed down, and lift his head away from the crook of the Norwegian's neck to kiss the corner of his mouth.__

"Just a little longer, Nor…"

Norway shook his head vigourously.

"_Uhn… I-I can't hold it… _

Denmark nodded before fixing his lips back upon Norway's neck and giving it soft kisses, trailing upwards and back down as his hips rocked in and out of the Norwegian. Now wasn't the time to argue or get into a fight and as much as Denmark just wanted Norway to hold out, to keep this lasting longer, he wouldn't push it. Arms wrapping completely around Norway's waist, he pulled him up into his lap and took immediate advantage of this new position. Larger hands grabbing the Norwegian's hips, he took control of both their movements now. The Dane's grip was a bruising one too, and Norway wasn't objecting to it, as his daintier hands moved up Denmark's arms to take a hold of his shoulders. From that point on, everything became a blur in his mind; he was too deep in this final moment of ecstasy.

They were muttering eachother's name.

Denmark was pumping him now.

Harder, faster, stronger, then…

… They had both done themselves in at the same time, Norway contracting around Denmark's arousal as warm liquid filled him and his own release burst between both their flushed bodies. Both were completely overwhelmed as Denmark carefully laid Norway backwards onto the bed, sliding out of him as he did, and hovered over the smaller nation. For a split second, blue eyes met purple in a moment of understanding in the comfortable silence, albeit a bit painful, that developed between them. It was then that the Danish man took that moment to roll over to the side and gather Norway into arms with every last ounce of energy he had left. The Norwegian, feeling a rare pang of heartache, willingly rolled over to face Denmark as he shut his eyes and closed the space between the two of them. He'll miss those chapped lips and the Dane's overbearing love, deciding then that he'll do whatever it takes to leave Sweden because he'll never view that man or his country as his monarch. He would only ever have one.

"_You'll always be my King…" _

_

* * *

_

_**AN: **__Alright... So this part had a sort of theme. I mean, in a situation of what is written above would normally lead to desperate last minute moments. In Denmark and Norway's case, it would be something much more physical; Sex. Therefore, they definitely would not have been able to keep their hands off eachother. This thing took me forever to write and rewrite, too, and I love my beta and editor to bits 3___

_Also, for history sake... The Treaty of Kiel is what was being signed. There were lots of conditions for it but the part that matters most for this fic is that the document ceded Norway from Denmark over to Sweden. Keep in mind that it was JUST Norway, not the Kingdom of Norway, that got ceded over. So countries such as Iceland and Greenland were "ceded" over to Denmark after the agreement passed. _

_Another thing, and for fun fact, that last piece of dialogue that Norway says is something important to know, I think! After the dissolution of the Sweden-Norway Union and Norway (finally) gained their independence in 1905, King Haakon VII, who was a Danish prince, was appointed the first King of Norway. THAT IS LOVE RIGHT THERE, GUYS 3 Hahaha._


End file.
